


he keeps me warm

by ShippingEverything



Series: you love me like- [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, cuddling bc its too cold in russia for my mediterranean babies, pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What's wrong, mi corazon? Are you sick?"</em><br/> <br/><em>"No, dumbass," Romano scowled and pushed his boyfriend's hands and turned his face away, "I... I just thought that since it's </em>so fucking cold<em> in here that we could... y'know, cuddle together to stay warm or something." Tentatively looking back and seeing Spain's dumbstruck face, Romano colored and backtracked, "Nevermind, it's a dumb idea, forget I mentioned it."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	he keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> And we're on to day 2: Cuddling Somewhere
> 
> Heck yes I'm keeping up with this, just barely

It was really,  _really_ cold.

 Romano grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom, heat from the shower fading into the frigid air like steam out of a pot of boiling water. "Who the hell decided that it was a good idea to let  _Russia_  host a conference in the fucking middle of winter?"

Spain looked up from the TV (something that vaguely resembled his telenovelas, only more boring and predictable and Russian was on) and clicked his tongue. Usually, Spain would chastise Romano for whining but honestly, it  _was_ a pretty bad idea, and right now -- because for some reason, their hotel room was actually  _colder_ than outside -- Spain lacked the bright, fluffy cheer that was necessary when arguing with Romano over manners. 

"It could be worse, tesero," Spain settled on saying, "We could be in Finland."

Romano shuddered at the thought, "Don't say things like that, bastard." Then, after a pause, "And, um, you should come to bed."

Spain's eyes widened; Romano rarely asked for Spain, gushy, over-affectionate, touchy-feely Spain, to get  _closer_ to him. SPain popped up and went to feel Romano's forehead.

"What's wrong, mi corazon? Are you sick?"

"No, dumbass," Romano scowled and pushed his boyfriend's hands and turned his face away, "I... I just thought that since it's  _so fucking cold_ in here that we could... y'know, cuddle together to stay warm or something." Tentatively looking back and seeing Spain's dumbstruck face, Romano colored and backtracked, "Nevermind, it's a dumb idea, forget I mentioned it."

Spain quickly assured his lover that that was a  _wonderful_ idea, and hopped under the layers of comforters, snuggling in close behind him.

"Ah, Roma, you always have such good ideas. I'm nice and warm now," Spain yawned quietly, "And sort of sleepy."

Romano snorted, but still moved in to be closer. "You know, we shouldn't fall asleep like this, right?"

"Si, si," Spain waved off Romano's concerns, rubbing soothing circles into the skin right above his lover's hip, "If we fall asleep then I won't be able to feel my arm tomorrow. Again."

"Shu-" Romano paused to yawn, before continuing with harsh words that greatly contradicted his fond tone.  "-t up, bastard. That was _one_ time."

"Mhmm, whatever you say, amor."

"Damn right it's whatever I say," Romano mumbled before dozing off.

Spain smiled softly at the Italian, knowing that he couldn't bring himself to risk waking Romano up by moving him. 

 _Guess I'll be waking up with no feeling in my arm_ , Spain sighed to himself,  _But at least I'll be warm_.


End file.
